


Mystic Messenger- Sweeney Todd

by mysmes707



Series: Mystic Messenger Musicals [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmes707/pseuds/mysmes707
Summary: Sweeney Todd performed by Mystic Messenger Characters. This one is a lot gorier than my other two, so please be advised.This is also my first one written where MC won't be the main female.(THIS STORY WILL BE ON HOLD FOR A FEW MONTHS APOLOGIES)





	1. Act 1, Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sweeney Todd: V (Jihyun)  
> Mrs. Lovette: Rika  
> Judge Turpin: Jumin  
> Beadle: Saeran  
> Johanna: Jaehee  
> Anthony: Zen  
> Pirelli: 707  
> Lucy/Begger: MC

It was simply a normal day in the harbor. Gray fog poured around every inch, the skies were dark and cloudy. As stated before- completely normal. The people working at the docks could not have known the monster just about to re-enter London- a monster with a thirst for vengeance. 

Hyun Ryu- known better as Zen, stood on his ship as it finally docked. "Ah, I know I've sailed the world and seen wonders those can only imagine, but there's truly no place like London!" He spoke brightly, his eyes glowing brightly as he looked at the city. "God, I really feel home again, there's no place like London!" The boy repeated again.

A dark presence drew near him... V stepped next to him, his eyes dull as he looked at the city. "No, there really isn't a place like London." He muttered. Zen turned to the older man and cocked his head slightly.  
"Sir...?"  
"You... you're still young." The older man sighed. "The world has been kind to you.... You will learn." 

The two men stepped off the boat, the older man with nothing to him, Zen with only a small bag to stay the night with. V sighed and turned to him. "I believe this is where we go our separate ways. I will never forget you as the man who saved my life."  
"Oh, how could I not have saved you- who could have just passed by a lone man in a raft in the middle of the ocean-"  
"There are many who would not have saved me. So thank you, Zen."

V tried to walk towards the city, when he was stopped by a shrieking. "Alms! Alms!" He turned back to Zen to see a woman- a haggardly beggar- shoving a cup in his face. "For a miserable woman on a chilly morning!" Zen, obviously uncomfortable, took a coin from his pocket and put it in the cup. "Thank you sir... thank you..." Zen believed the woman would leave, but instead she gripped his shoulders. "'Ow would you like a little squiff, dear, A little jig jig, A little bounce around the bush? Wouldn't you like to push me crumpet? It looks to me, dear, Like you got plenty there to push!" Zen pushed the woman away as she cackled. 

She then turned to V, and held the cup to him. "Alms! Alms, sir! For a miserable woman... Hey... don't I know you-"  
"Away with you, woman!" V yelled to her. She smiled wildly again and went to grab at him. "Then how would you like to fish me squiff, sir! I little jig-"  
"Off, to the devil with you!" He yelled, and she scampered off, crying the world alms as she went.

Zen, still a bit shaken, glanced to V. "She's just an old begger- there's hundreds in London. You'll have to get used to them, sir."

V sighed, and shook his head. "I apologize. It's just been so long since I've been in London-"  
"And I completely understand, sir! No apologies needed!"

V nodded and turned to leave once more, but Zen quickly grabbed his sleeve. "V, I want to say that I have come to know you as a friend. If you need a place to stay, or any money at all-"  
"No! No, don't bother!" Zen stepped back, confused and a bit frightened. V sighed, and looked away. 

"There's a story- something I heard down in Australia. About two people- a barber and his wife. And she was... oh, so beautiful. But the barber was foolish and naive. And there was another man who saw that his wife was beautiful."

V had began to grow louder. He could still see her. His wife. His MC. "A vulture of the law who removed the barber from the picture and took his wife for himself. Oh, she was so young, so bright, and so beautiful!" He was now almost yelling, his passion showing. He hoped to see her again. He hoped to hold her and kiss her again.

"And the woman... did she...succumb to him?" Zen questioned cautiously. V sighed once again.

"Oh... that was many years ago. I doubt anyone would remember." The two sat in silence for a moment. "Well, I must be off then. There's somewhere I must go. Goodbye and thank you once more, Zen."

The younger boy nodded. "Surely I'll be able to see you once more before I leave for Plymouth?"  
"Look for me along Fleet Street. I'll surely be there."

Zen nodded brightly and ran off to catch a coach. V stared after him for a moment, and turned away, muttering a rhyme he created during his imprisonment. "There's a hole in the world, like a great black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it..." He then walked away, towards his old home. Towards Fleet Street.


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

Meanwhile in the middle of London, on an empty corner on Fleet Street, a woman sat in her pie shop. She stared out the window, desperate for a customer. Desperate for someone to at least look at her sign. But no one did- her pies sitting on the rack untouched. Standing up, she moved back behind the counter and began chopping suet for her next batch, when she heard something she hadn't heard in a while. The loud creaking of the door startled her, causing her to quickly hold the knife up in a panic before realizing that it was a person who had walked through the door.

It was a man, a tall man with shaggy, teal hair. His skin was pale, and his brilliant teal eyes had bags under them. He looked ever so familiar to the woman, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. "A... A customer!" She breathed softly. The man, concerned with her behavior and the large knife she held in her hand, began backing out slowly. "W-wait! No, wait! What's your rush,sir! Come back!"

She quickly ran to the man and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him back into the shop. "I mean, I really thought you were a ghost! I haven't had a customer in here in weeks! Sit, sit sir, please!" She pushed the man into one of the seats near the counter and quickly ran back behind it, pulling her long, golden hair back. "Did you come here for a pie? Wouldn't suprise me if you didn't. These are honest to god, the worst pies in London! Not joking, trust me- here, try one." She pulled one of the soggy pies from the rack and placed it on a grimy plate, placing it in front of the teal-haired man.

"Go on. Eat it, trust me." The man picked up the sopping crust and took a small bite, before immediately almost spitting it out. "I mean, isn't that just revolting?! Would you like a drop of ale? It'll get rid of the taste, trust me." He nodded, and she quickly ran to get him the drink. After giving him a cup, she continued on. "Calling these the worst pies in London would be polite! These are truly disgusting, revolting! Really, what's the point anymore, with the price of meat these days." 

The man had picked the pie up again, the rotting meat beginning to spill out from the place he had bitten into, and decided, to be polite, of course, to try another bite. He did so- and almost vomited it onto the plate. "Oh, just spit it out onto the floor. Trust me, you wouldn't be the first... or the thirtieth." The man did so, taking a long drink of ale to get the taste out of his mouth. 

"My neighbor, Ms. Mooney, she runs a pie shop 'round the corner. Used to be like me, but her pies are much, MUCH better now. Odd thing is though, all of her neighbor's cats are disappearing! Popping pussies into pies, now that's just revolting- not in my shop, not at all!" The woman had resumed chopping the suet as the man finished his ale. "Times is just so hard lately." The two sat in silence, before the woman finally spoke. "I'm Rika. Used to call me Mrs. Kim... then my husband died. Now I'm just Rika."

The man finally cleared his throat before finally speaking. "You say times are so hard, why not rent out that room above the shop. I noticed it was empty." Rika immediately shook her head.  
"Oh, no sir. No one goes near that place. They say it's haunted. You see, years ago, something happened up there. Something... not very nice."

Rika sat down across from him, beginning the story. The man settled into his seat, intrigued. "There was a barber and his wife, and the barber... oh, he was so beautiful. Jihyun, his name was. Jihyun Kim. He was the best in town, an artist with that knife. His wife, you could say she was pretty. Too snooty, that woman. Oh, but he was transported for life."  
"What was his crime?" The man asked, softly. Rika made a mental note: he didn't talk much.

"Foolishness." She said bitterly, then returned to the story. "There was these two, see, they wanted to her like mad. Judge Jumin Han, and his beadle Saeran. They'd send her flowers and expensive items to try to get her to leave Jihyun... but she wouldn't. Sweet girl. So, they shipped the poor bugger down south, leaving her alone with nothing but grief and a year old daughter. Jaehee,I think, was the daughter's name. Pretty little Jaehee. And if you think that's bad, oh believe me, it gets worse. Poor thing."

The man could imagine the story. He could still see the woman, the beautiful MC. Her soft amber eyes and brown hair. Holding her child... 

"So after the poor bloke's off to Australia, Saeran comes to her house one night. He claims that Jumin is all contrite, and feels terrible that her husband was imprisoned. He offered dinner, and she agreed, having to leave behind her baby for the night." The man visibly cringed at the thought of the child being left along. "But when she gets there, they're having this ball instead. People in masks, no one she knows. She couldn't find the beadle, and she could't find Jumin or Saeran again. She was offered a drink, and took it not knowing... She was so overwhelmed."

The image was terrifying to the man. MC, so beautiful, scared out of her mind in a strange hall with strange people, all alone. "She drank, and she felt dizzy. That's when Jumin found her- he wasn't so contrite then." The man gripped the chair handles so hard his knuckles turned white. "Turns out, the drink was drugged. She couldn't move, could barely even call for help. It was all a trick for him to... take her. She kept screaming 'help me,someone help me.' The people there thought she was a slut, and they all... laughed. Laughing, and laughing, as she screamed and screamed for help as he took her again and again and again-"

"No!" The man screamed, slamming the plate from the table. No, she was so pure,so beautiful, she couldn't have been taken by that vermin. "Would no one help her? Would no one pry that evil man from her?!" Rika, eyes wide, smiled lightly.  
"So it is you... Jihyun Kim..." She breathed in wonder. V shook his head.  
"Not Jihyun! Not Jihyun! It's... V now. V Kim. Now where is she? I want to see my MC." 

"I'm sorry. She was haunted by what happened to her, and couldn't take care of Jaehee anymore, so she drank a thing of arson. I tried stopping her, but she refused. Said she didn't want to live in a world without you." V was shaking, the news almost blinding him.   
"And my daughter? Where's my Jaehee? Surely you should have her-"  
"I'm... so, so sorry. He has her..."  
"Jumin Han?"  
"Yes, he adopted her like his own. A bit of good luck, I guess you could say."

V collapsed to his knees, holding back a sob. "Fifteen years of sweating, and bleeding, and wishing death upon myself, only to keep myself alive with the thought of coming home to a loving wife and daughter... but now..." V finally did cry. Only once... then he regained his composure. "But I will make them pay... Jumin and Saeran will be quaking in their boots with the thought of what I'll do to them..."

Rika, having been silent for the moment, suddenly burst out laughing. "Y-you? You're an escaped charge! You think you can even get near the Judge? Don't make me laugh! Do you even have any money?" V shook his head lightly. "Then how do you expect to live?"

"I'll live in the sewers, a plague hospital, something... I just need the find work, and then..." 

"Oh, forget the sewers. I'm teasing. I'll lease you the flat above the shop, you'll pay me back when you're successful once again. Sit here, I have something in the back."

Rika behind the counter and behind a door, most likely into her own apartment. V bounced lightly on the heels of his foot, excited. Rika ran back in with a medium-sized black case. Opening it, the light of beautiful silver tools bounced into his eyes, and he smiled. "I could have sold 'em, you know. Could have made a pretty penny. But, I saved them, in hopes you would come back. And here you are."

V picked up the largest one, his favorite. His tools, they were still here. "My friends... my beautiful silver friends."

Holding the razor out towards the light above him, and laughed loudly, smiling eerily. "My right arm is complete!"


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna take a break on this since no one was really reading it but after someone commented that they liked it I decided to continue! See, leaving good comments helps motivate authors to write more!

A young woman, only sixteen years old, sat at her windowsill, staring out into London. It was dark, dreary, cold, and miserable. But it was still better than being inside her own home. The room was quiet, quiet, quiet, until the door finally opened, and the beautiful songs of many birds filled the room. Delighted, she turn and ran from her seat at the window to the cluster of bird cages being brought in. Her prides and joys that she could only see once a week... oh how Tuesdays were her favorite.

"And how are they today?" She asked the man carrying them in, her eyes never leaving the cages, the beautiful birds flittering around, singing bright and lovely.  
"Ah, hungry as always, Ms. Jaehee." The man said before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Once a week, Jaehee was allowed an hour with her lovely birds, where she could admire them and listen to their songs. 

"Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, how is it you sing?" She sang softly. She made up the song after years of being alone, and after many complements from strangers on the streets, she made it a tradition to sit with her birds and sing every Tuesday. "How can you jubilate, sitting in cages. Never taking wing?" 

She took her seat back at the windowsill, and sang a bit louder, the birds behind her singing as well, as if listening to her as well. "Outside the sky is beckoning, beckoning, just beyond the bars! How can you remain, staring at the rain, maddened by the stars?"

Walking below on the street, a young man was making his way back to his boat. After spending the night with his aunt, he was making his way back to Plymouth. He was simply passing by the street, but he heard something beautiful. A beautiful voice singing, something you don't normally hear in dreary London. Looking up, he almost fainted- a gorgeous woman, with long, silky light brown hair, was sitting in the windowsill, staring out into the streets. He could hear the birds singing behind her- as if trying to mesmerize him further into staring at this woman. 

"I have seen the world, and all the wonders it holds... but nothing is as beautiful as you..." Zen muttered to himself as he continued watching the woman. After listening for a few minutes, he began to pick up on the chorus of her song, and began singing along with her. 

"Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, teach me how to sing!" Jaehee, hearing another person singing, stopped and looked down. Zen, however, continued. "If I cannot fly, look at me, let me sing..." The two had locked eyes. Jaehee had not noticed the handsome stranger standing just below her window, and her face turned pink at the thought of the man standing there long enough to know some of her song. Embarrassed, the beautiful woman left from her windowsill, shutting the window doors. Zen remained standing, staring after her. He wanted to know who she was, her name... he wanted to know everything about her.

Suddenly, a loud clang brought him out of his daze. A woman- the same woman that had harassed him at the docks yesterday, was rummaging around in the garbage near the sill. Noticing Zen, the woman then thrust her cup out at him once again, crying the same lines she had given him the other day. "Alms! Alms, for a miserable woman!" Remembering his face, she smiled, warmly, you would say. "Oh, it's you sir. Thank you, thank you kindly." She began to walk away, before Zen grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Excuse me mother, do you know whose house this is?"

The woman looked up, and he could see a bit of panic in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Judge Jumin Han's manor, that is."  
"And if I might ask, the young lady that lives there?"  
"Ah, you mean pretty little Jaehee? She's the judge's ward. But you better not try to go after to her, unless you want to keep your hide."

Zen nodded and dropped a coin into the woman's cup. She nodded in a thank you, before laughing loudly. "Hey! Hoy! Sailor boy! Want it snugly harbored? Open me gate, but dock it straight! I see it lists to starboard!" She began grinding up against him again, trying to grab at him. He pushed her away quickly, and briskly walking as she cackled behind him.

He could hear birds screeching, and soon found himself at a small bird-seller's cart, near the Judge's home. "Sir, which one sings the sweetest?"

"All's the same, sir. Six pence for each." Zen nodded at the man and inspected each of the cages, before noticing a beautiful white one singing strongly.   
"This one, it's beautiful." After paying the man, he brought the bird back to the windowsill, where Jaehee now sat, the doors closed. Catching her eye, he held the cage up to her. Her eyes lit up brightly, and she nodded, moving from the windowsill and ran out the door. After waiting a moment, the home's door opened, and Jaehee was standing in front of him. She was shorter than him, but not by a lot. Her golden eyes were gorgeous, her skin pale and smooth. He stared at her for a moment, and then held the cage out to her. She smiled and stepped forward, taking the cage lightly in her hands, Zen not letting go.

"I feel you, Jaehee." Zen spoke softly. Jaehee looked up at the mention of her name, and began blushing again. "I thought I was dreaming when I saw you, but I know I'm not... oh, I wish I could steal you away from here, Jaehee..." The two were so absorbed in the beauty of the other, they didn't even notice two others approaching near them. Zen began leaning in closer, hoping to kiss the beautiful young woman, before being violently pushed away.

"Jaehee!" An older man was now standing between them. Zen didn't recognize this man, but the way Jaehee seemed to cower from his presence, he was sure this was Judge Jumin. Jaehee quickly ran into the house, forgetting the cage with the bird. Zen stared after her, before focusing back on the angry man in front of him.

"If I ever see your face on this or any other street, you'll rue the day you were born. Is this clear?"  
"Sir, I had no ill intentions, only respect for-"  
"Dispose of him." Jumin gestured to the shorter man beside him, and walked towards the house, where Jaehee stood in the doorway. Jumin then ushered her inside, though Jaehee stared long fully out at Zen before the door was slammed behind her. 

Zen looked at the man Jumin had told to "dispose of him." He quickly grabbed the cage from Zen's hands and pulled the bird out from it. The bird flapped, desperate to escape. Instead, the man snapped it's neck cruelly and threw it into the street, very much dead. "Next time, it's your neck." The man said simply before walking into the home after Jumin and Jaehee.

Zen, now holding an empty cage, throw the cage down the street and ran off into the opposite direction. "Don't you worry, my lovely Jaehee... I'll steal you from this place. Walls can't keep us apart... Soon, I'll be holding you in my arms."


End file.
